Transparent circuit boards are used in various kinds of electronic devices. The transparent circuit board includes a transparent substrate and electrically conductive wiring formed on the substrate. Electrical components under the transparent circuit board can be observed by a user. Manufacturing a visually transparent circuit board with a good flexibility is problematic. Improvements in the art are preferred.